Inventive concepts relate to an alerting system and method, and more particularly, to an alerting system and method for preventing the theft of a portable electronic device.
With the development of semiconductor and battery techniques, high-performance portable electronic devices have appeared. For user's convenience, a portable electronic device may support communication with another portable electronic device or a mobile communication base station through various wireless communication methods. In addition, the portable electronic device may store data, and may particularly store user information that should be secured. When a portable electronic device is lost or stolen, risks such as economic losses and leakage of personal information may occur.
For the case when a portable electronic device is lost or stolen several methods have been proposed for protecting a user's property and personal information by preventing the portable electronic device from being inappropriately used by a person who is not the owner of the portable electronic device. In addition, use of a portable electronic device, particularly, a mobile phone supporting various functions has been popularized, and thus, providing methods for preventing a portable electronic device from being inappropriately used by another person tends to be regulated by law.